Mayans Mc : Paw Patrol Season 1 Official Trailer
by joelfennell3578
Summary: Story of Adventure and Fun Coming Soon


_This is just a trailer of my oc's adventures_

_with Mayans and Paw Patrol_.

**My brother once told me that a man is**

**good or bad is by the decisions he** **makes**.

_J-Dog is standing in front of a grave, with_

_the words graved : Clay Fennell. Love Son._

_Great friend. Dedicated Brother._

**But, what happens when a Outlaw join the**

**Paw Patrol** **and goes on to help other**

**people?, but still be VP of the Mayans Mc?**

_(enters music : Nunca By David Hidalgo)_

_\- Mother of exiles, the torch of hope In the_

_toss of the tempest, Threw us Madison's_

_Rope - _**J-Dog and A few members of the**

**Mayans North Carolina Chapter set at the**

**club's table in the temple** **at the club**

**house. **J-Dog our brothers needs some

help in Santo Padre with the drugruns and

gunruns ride down there and help out.

Terry Reyes. I got it Terry said J-Dog

Ok meeting adjourned said Terry as he

slam the gavel to end the meeting.

-_But the brazen glant, within the_ _stride_

_Blocks the golden door, to the U.S._

_of Ice screaming.-_ **At the lookout Ryder**

**and pups was wishing there biker brother**

**and the Pups Twins Tuck and Ella on a**

**safe journey to Santo Padre and Ryder**

**told the Golden Retriever Twins to keep**

**an eye on J-Dog and keep him out of**

**trouble. before Clay died he ask Ryder to**

**for fill his wish to take his little brother J-**

**Dog** **to live with the Paw Patrol and make**

**him a official member of the team.**

**J-Dog is on his** **2013 ****Black** **Gangster-Styl****e**

**Harley** **Davidson Road** **King** **and Tuck and**

**Ella** **was in there blue** **two transformed**

**motorcycles.** Remember Joel just do your

part with the club and help those in need.

and stay out of trouble and don't get into

trouble. Ryder told the biker like a parent

talking to there our child. l get it Ryder but

really the twins? J-Dog said as turn to

looked at the twins before turning back to

face Ryder. Tuck and Ella are going with

to help and to keep an eye on you and

keep me and the pups posted what's

going with the Mc. Ryder said.Ryder,

Clay only my family l had but now this

club is the only family l got. J-Dog said.

The Mayans are not only family you got

us for your family too. Marshall

said. Thanks Marshall. Oh man sun

going down later Ryder, later Pups. Said

J-Dog as he started his bike and road off

with the twins right behind him. - _Fuck_

_your huddled masses Scrub our floors,_

_cut I am a wolf, A wild cur Cut from pack,_

_With blood on my fur And every howl_

_marks a debt Cause a beaten dog Never_

_forget -_ **Throttle up, for Adventure****s** \- **J-**

**Dog and the pups are at Ryder's cousin's**

**Leix' house**. **It was about three thirty in**

**the ****afternoon they heard Austin knock**

**at door. All the pups and J-Dog ran to the**

**stairs. Lexi greeted her boyfriend with a**

**hug and kiss on the cheek. **Hey, Hi pups!

Hi Joel!, Hey Austin. They all smiled.

So what song are you gonna sing tonight

homie? J-Dog asked. Dunno yet. But it l'll

be a song for someone special. He

glanced down at Lexi, putting an arm

around her. l can answer that. Marshall.

Me and J-Dog too. A certain song comes

to song comes to mind. Chase sniggered

and high fived J-Dog. Chase...Lexi used

her warning voice' yet still wore an

amused. Oh what l remember now you

that song by Salt 'n' Peppa from that

Deadpool movie what was it called

again...Oh' yeah it's called Shoop. Chase

and Marshall the two pups was pretty

much crying with laughter now. "Joel

Kealen Fennell!" "Chase Bartholomew

Marks!" Lexi shouted, Three boyz run up

stairs laughing. _\- Broke our_ _black backs,_

_chasing Mr White's dream_ _That bill of_

_rights was just a pyramid_ _scheme We_

_clawed to the middle, and_ _pray for the_

_end, Don't let out children's_ _children grow_

_up to be them [Bridge]_ _Fuck your pale_

_seniority, Go build your_ _walls, We own the_

_majority - _**Scenes of** **J-Dog and the pups**

**getting into their pup** **packs and entering**

**their vehicles, even** **Ryder is preparing**

**himself. **_\- _**A journey** **with family. **_l am a_

_wolf _**In an instant,** **Ryder and the pups all**

**drive** **out of the** **Lookout, led by J-Dog. As**

**song** **plays, they drive through town, while**

**some citizens like Mayor Goodway, Alex**

**and Katie wave at them as they drive by.**

_a wild cur, _**Marshall fighting off what looks**

**to be a bunch of black wolves using his**

**water cannons to blast them while Chase,**

**tackles a few from trying to take him out**

**from behind. The two rush forward,**

**jumping over a few as J-Dog got his bike**

**and Skye comes in her copter and they**

**grab a harness to escap. Zoom behind**

**them is Ryder on his ATV **_cut from the_

_pack, _**J-Dog ****and the pups outside playing**

**a fun grin on his face. **Good to l got family

in the mc and in the Paw Patrol. - _with_

_blood_ _on my fur,_ **Paw Partol symbol**

**appears on a road. **_Every howl marks a_

_debt,_ **A fire starts in the center of the**

**Paw symbol. it burns outward before**

**coming out. **_Cause a beaten dog, Never_

_forgets - _**to a stop in the shape of a Paw**

**with the Mayan tribal symbol in the**

**center still burning.**

_Mayans M.c. : Paw Patrol Season 1_

**J-Dog on his bike passing by...**

_Coming soon..._

**Ryder and the pups passing by**

_It's gonna be one hell of a ride._

_Read and interview thank-you._


End file.
